1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a light emitting device usable for indicators, lighting apparatuses, displays, backlight of liquid crystal displays, and the like, and more particularly to light emitting devices in which a semiconductor light emitting chip is mounted on a mounting substrate having an interconnect on its surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a light emitting device in which a light transmissive sealing member capable of serving as a lens integrally formed on a mounting substrate having a semiconductor light emitting chip such as an LED or LD mounted thereon so as to improve light extracting efficiency from the semiconductor light emitting chip. In such light emitting devices, further improvement in the light extraction efficiency has been studied.
For example, Patent Reference 1 discloses a light emitting device having a mounting substrate provided with a base member made of an insulating resin or a ceramic on which a Cu wiring pattern is arranged, an LED chip mounted on the Cu wiring pattern, and a light transmissive resin covering the Cu wiring pattern and the LED chip, and in the light emitting device, Ag plating is applied between the Cu wiring pattern and the LED chip, and further, a white-color or silver-color resin is coated on the exposed upper surface of the base member. In this way, light extraction efficiency is improved.